


Buď trochu rebel, Evansová!

by Werisek93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: Občas se cítíme ve světě sami a ztracení. Bloudíme a nenacházíme tu správnou cestu. A občas stačí jeden večer, jeden rozhovor, jedna jiskra a život se najednou rozběhne tím správným směrem.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	Buď trochu rebel, Evansová!

Na břehu jezera stála v podvečerních hodinách jedna jediná osoba. Její zrzavé vlasy povlávaly ve větru a přes pihovaté tváře přitom stékalo pár zbloudilých slz. Ty jí do očí vehnal dopis od sestry, který došel toho odpoledne. Petunie ji žádala, jestli nemůže zůstat v Bradavicích i přes letní prázdniny; prý je jim doma bez ní daleko líp.

Brzy ji ale místo smutku přemohl vztek. Vytáhla popsaný pergamen z kapsy a začala ho trhat na kousky; na stále menší a menší kousky, až dokud nebylo co trhat. Nakonec je pustila z ruky a nechala vítr, aby se o ně postaral a roznesl je do všech koutů bradavických pozemků.

"Kde se v tobě bere tolik agrese, Evansová?" ozval se kousek za ní známý hlas.

Protočila oči. Posměšný a arogantní tón Siriuse Blacka by poznala na míle daleko. Bohužel si nevšimla, že už nějakou dobu stál opodál a sledoval její vnitřní boj.

"To tě nemusí zajímat, Blacku!" odsekla vztekle a chystala se odejít.

"Hele, se zvládáním vzteku mám svý zkušenosti, drahoušku, věř mi. Víš, co ti pomůže? Pořádně si zakřičet," nedal se odbít a dokonce se jí postavil do cesty.

"Nebudu tu přece křičet! Jsi blázen! Nech mě jít, hm?"

"Notak, Evansová! Dostaň to ze sebe! Prostě zakřič!" pobízel ji Tichošlápek a sledoval přitom, jak postupně ztrácí vůli tvářit se jako že je všechno v pořádku. "Tady tě vůbec nikdo neuslyší. Tak řvi! Honem!"

Nakonec se nechala vyprovokovat. Měla dost svojí sestry, svého okolí a dokonce i jeho. Potřebovala to ze sebe dostat. Rozkřičela se. Hlasitě a beze slov. Její hlas se nesl po hladině jezera, aby se nakonec ztratil v sychravých skotských hvozdech, kde ho nemohla slyšet jediná živá duše. Tváře jí přitom začervenaly a nabraly ještě o něco víc nachu ve chvíli, když jí došel dech a ona otočila nejistý pohled na Siriuse.

Připadala si příšerně hloupě a v tu chvíli by se nejraději propadla do země. On se ale usmíval. Naučeným pohybem si dal pramen svých pěstěných vlasů za ucho a udělal pár kroků blíž ke svojí spolužačce.

"Jak je ti teď? Je to lepší?" zeptal se a povytáhl přitom hravě jedno obočí.

"Je," musela připustit zrzka. "Jak tohle děláš?"

"Co dělám?" zeptal se Sirius překvapeně a dokonce přestal z kapsy vytahovat krabičku s cigaretami.

"Tohle," mávla rukou kolem sebe. "Je ti jedno, co si o tobě lidi myslí. Nesnažíš se za každou cenu zavděčit svojí rodině. Žiješ jenom teď a tady. Závidím ti to. Já tohle neumím."

"To umí každej, Evansová," uchechtl se Black a zasunul si cigaretu do pravého koutku úst. "Nikdo nestojí za to, aby sis kvůli nim dělala vrásky, jasný? Zodpovídáš se jenom sobě."

"To není tak lehký!" založila Lily ruce zpupně na hrudníku. "Děláš, jako kdyby to byla samozřejmost."

"Nad tím přece nemůžeš přemejšlet." Podpálil si a nabídl krabičku Lily, která se na ni nedůvěřivě zadívala. "Buď trochu rebel. Nemůžeš v životě dodržovat všechno, co po tobě někdo chce. To není svoboda, to je otroctví."

"Trochu to překrucuješ," zavrtěla hlavou, ale nakonec váhavě přijala jednu ze Siriusových cigaret, kterou jí Black spěšně podpálil. Při prvním nádechu se okamžitě rozkašlala, až jí do očí vyhrkly slzy. "To-je-hnus-ný!"

"Nikdo neřekl, že to má bejt dobrý," uchechtl se na oplátku a vypustil přitom z pusy několik kroužků, které se při stoupání k obloze postupně rozšiřovaly, až se dočista rozplynuly. "Ale sleduj, co s tím jde dělat!" zazubil se, vytáhl z kapsy hůlku a znovu vyfoukl hustý dým skrz rty.

Kouř se s mávnutím jeho hůlky změnil na oblačného psa, který zakroužil kolem, aby se během chvíle změnil na orla, který proletěl skrz další kroužek, jenž Sirius před okamžikem vypustil. Lily ho po očku sledovala a nejistě se přitom pohupovala z nohy na nohu, jako kdyby snad nevěděla jestli by měla zůstat nebo odejít.

"Nevěděla jsem, že jsi tak dobrý v přeměňování. Tohle je... docela působivé," dostala ze sebe a trochu nejistě si skousla spodní ret. "Mohl by z tebe být premiant, kdybys aspoň trochu chtěl."

"A to je přesně ono, Evansová," protáhl a obešel ji dvakrát kolem dokola, jako vlk kroužící okolo své kořisti. Točila se spolu s ním, aby jí ani na chvíli nestál za zády; znervózňoval ji. "Já totiž nechci. Pomůžou nám snad nadprůměrný školní výsledky přežít válku? Ochrání nás dvanáct NKÚ před smrtijedama? Ne, myslím, že ne," ušklíbl se. "Víš co jediný nám zbejvá, drahoušku?"

Zavrtěla hlavou.

Popel z její cigarety odpadl a vlahý větřík ho smetl kamsi k hladině jezera. Ani si ho nevšimla. Upřeně sledovala Blackovy pichlavé šedé oči a po zádech jí přitom přeběhl mráz. Měl v sobě něco, co jí fascinovalo – divokost a nespoutanost, která dřímala i v ní samotné, ale nikdy si ji nedovolila vypustit na povrch.

"Žít," dokončil stručně a uculil se přitom s jedním koutkem povytaženým do pokřiveného úsměvu. "Vykašlat se na to, co si myslej ostatní. Ať se chytnou za ruce a táhnou společně třeba do prdele. Absolutně na nich nezáleží."

"Ale já jsem prefe–"

"Ne," přerušil ji Sirius, odhodil nedokouřený nedopalek a došel až k ní, aby si mohl naposledy potáhnout z toho jejího. "Kašli na odznaky. Kašli na svoji debilní sestru. Kašli na všechny ty idioty, který maj nějakej problém s tvojí krví. Teď seš tady a nic kolem neexistuje. Udělej něco spontánního – první věc, která tě napadne, ať je šílená jak chce."

Nesmlouvavě stiskla rty k sobě a chvíli se zdálo, že mu snad napaří školní trest za drzost. Nakonec ale rychlým pohybem povolila šňůru hábitu a shodila ho z ramen. Zůstala tak jenom v bílé košili s kravatou a v sukni, když se pobaveně zasmála a udělala pozadu pár kroků k jezeru.

"Kdo bude ve vodě poslední, je lama!" křikla, v rychlosti ze sebe sundala boty a rozběhla se k vodě.

"Co je to lama?" zeptal se překvapeně Sirius a zlomek vteřiny za ní zíral, než ze sebe rychle shodil mikinu a vyrazil v jejích stopách.

Dohnal ji ve chvíli, kdy měla vodu po lýtka a odhodlávala se skočit po hlavě skrz černou klidnou hladinu. Chytil ji za pas a prudce strhnul do chladné náruče jezera, až oba na chvíli ztratili dech.

"U Merlina, to byl ale debilní nápad," sykl Tichošlápek, když se mu konečně podařilo zhluboka nadechnout a odhrnout promočené vlasy z obličeje. "Chtěla ses mi za něco pomstít, co?"

"Za všechny křivdy, které jste mi kdy s tou svou povedenou partičkou provedli, Blacku," zasmála se Lily a v očích jí přitom nebezpečně blýsklo, když z ničeho nic položila obě ruce na Siriusovu hlavu a vší svoji vahou ho znovu potopila pod vodu.

Tlak, kterým ho chvíli držela pod hladinou, brzy povolil a ona udělala jedno tempo dozadu, aby dala svému spolužákovi dost prostoru. Ten se ale nevynořil. Lily očekávala nějakou levárnu a pokoušela se být v klidu, ale po pár vteřinách už znejistěla a rozhlédla se kolem sebe skrz neprostupnou tmu.

"Blacku?" zkusila nejistě zavolat a znovu otočila hlavou kolem dokola. "To není sranda! Blacku?!" vyhrkla už o něco hlasitěji a dokonce se i jednou potopila pod vodu; jako kdyby snad měla šanci ho takhle najít. "SIRIUSI!"

"Víš, že je to snad uplně poprvý, kdys mě oslovila jménem, Evansová?" ozvalo se najednou za jejími zády, za což Tichošlápek okamžitě schytal pořádný cákanec vody do obličeje.

"Seš pitomej!" rozohnila se zrzka a cákla na něj znovu.

"Snad by ses o mě nebála, drahoušku," ušklíbl se škádlivě a udělal pár temp z jejího dosahu, aby náhodou nedostal ránu přímo do obličeje. "Kdo by to byl do tebe řekl."

"Nebála!" odsekla Lily a vyrazila rovnou ke břehu, kde se do ní okamžitě opřel chladný vítr a roztřásl celé její tělo. "Svatá Morgano, fakt to byl asi hloupý nápad," mumlala roztřeseně, když hledala v hábitu, ležícím na zemi, svou hůlku.

To už ji ale osušil Sirius vlastní hůlkou, kterou doteď schovával v kapse. "Nebyl," ujistil ji s úsměvem. Dokonce jí přes ramena přehodil svou mikinu a dlaněmi několikrát přejel přes její paže, aby se konečně přestala třást. "Upjatost ti vůbec nesluší, Evansová. Seš úplně jinej člověk, když se netváříš jako správce zeměkoule."

"Netvářím se tak!" zabručela rozladěně, ale přitáhla si jeho mikinu blíž k tělu a zachumlala se do ní. Voněla po dřevu a exotickém koření, které tak často cítila ve společenské místnosti, jen doteď netušila, odkud vycházelo. "A umím se bavit, abys věděl!"

"Dokaž mi to," zašeptal jí škádlivě do ucha a přitom se bavil jejími očividnými rozpaky.

Nebyla zvyklá, aby s ní někdo takhle jednal a trochu jí to vyvádělo z míry. Věděla, že je to z Blackovy strany jenom hra, ve které uměl moc dobře chodit, ale ona se rozhodla nedat svou kůži tak lacino.

Nakonec se jí podařilo potlačit svou nervozitu a otočit se k němu čelem, aby mohla začít hrát podle jeho pravidel. "A jak by sis to představoval, Blacku?" zavrněla tiše a upravila mu nedbale zavázaný uzel na kravatě, přičemž prsty několikrát letmo zavadila o jeho krk. "Myslím, že mě trochu podceňuješ."

Překvapeně zamrkal a dokonce mírně znejistěl, když sledoval, jak si hravě skousla spodní ret a sjela mu dlaněmi po hrudníku až k pasu, kde nakonec ruce stáhla z jeho horkého těla.

"No," několikrát si odkašlal, aby se nakonec k jejímu překvapení hlasitě rozesmál. "Promiň, promiň," zamumlal a pokoušel se potlačit vlastní veselí, "já jen – tohle běžně neděláš, co?"

V první chvíli se jí do tváří nahrnula snad všechna krev, co měla v těle a o krok od něj odstoupila. Už už se chystala začít nadávat, ale pak si uvědomila, že se snaží pro dnešní večer snaží nebýt... no zkrátka nebýt přehnaně zodpovědnou prefektkou. A tak se nakonec nechala strhnout nakažlivým chechtáním svého prozatímního společníka a přidala se k jeho rozpustilému smíchu. 

"Ne, nedělám," zavrtěla pobaveně hlavou, "bylo to tak moc poznat?"

"Ale ne, byla jsi naprosto okouzlující," uchechtl se a hřbetem ruky si přitom otřel uslzené oči. "Nečekal jsem, že si umíš udělat srandu i sama ze sebe. Máš bod k dobru."

"Kolik můžu dostat maximálně bodů? A jaké jsou kategorie?" zeptala se pobaveně a posadila se přitom do měkké trávy, vonící šeříkem a přicházejícím létem.

"Takže," zamyslel se Sirius a poklepal si zamyšleně ukazováčkem na rty, "vzhled je řekněme... osm z deseti. Mikádo je sice super, ale ten dlouhej cop byl lepší. A psst, nepřerušuj mě," upozornil ji, když si všiml, že se nadechuje k protestu.

"Všeobecnej přehled... sotva sedm. Ve škole jsi fakt dobrá, ale ve sportu máš mezery."

"To říkáš jenom proto, že Hollyheadské harpyje letos v lize porazily Pýchu Portree o tři sta bodů, chytráku! A neškatulkuj. I holky mají rády famfrpál!"

Sirius jenom uznale pokývl a přisedl si vedle ní na zem. "Dobře, devět z deseti. Pardon, podcenil jsem tě. Jsi samý překvapení, lištičko," uculil se Black a naučeným pohybem hlavy si odhrnul vlasy z očí.

"To bych prosila," zazubila se Lily. "Máš ještě další kategorii, Blacku, nebo tě už víc u holky nezajímá?"

"No teď ta nejdůležitější, ve který máš největší mezery, Evansová!" Dramaticky se odmlčel. "Spontánnost a touhu po dobrodružství. To máš za slabý tři – a to jenom díky tý koupeli; ta byla totiž fakt nečekaná! Možná bys měla o bod víc, kdyby sis sundala i košili."

"Seš sprostej," zavrtěla zrzka pobaveně hlavou a uvolněně si přitom prohrábla vlasy. "Každý nemůže být jako ty, aby se do všeho vrhal po hlavě. Představ si, že někteří z nás si to první vcelku rádi promyslí."

"Tys vážně nikdy neměla chuť udělat něco bláznivýho?" zeptal se Sirius s úsměvem a pro tentokrát vynechal i svůj tolik typický posměšný tón. "Koupit si totálně ujetej klobouk, cos zahlídla na poličce v obchodě? Vyrazit do ciziny, abys mohla vidět kus světa? Nebo se... já nevím... bezhlavě zamilovat do někoho, koho by ti rodiče nikdy neschválili?"

"Občas jo," přiznala trochu neochotně.

"A co ti brání?"

"Nejspíš strach."

"Ale jdi... jsi Nebelvír. Máme pro strach uděláno," drcnul do ni přátelsky ramenem a vykouzlil na tváři upřímný úsměv.

Pro jednou odhodil stranou všechnu uštěpačnost i sarkasmus a dovolil jí tak spatřit opravdového Blacka, jakého nikdy neměla tu čest poznat – přátelského kluka se srdcem na dlani, které ale dokázal ukázat jenom málo vyvolených. A ona sama byla velice překvapená, že se dnes v noci zařadila mezi ně.

"Bláznivého říkáš, hm?" pousmála se a trochu nervózně přitom žmoulala rukáv jeho mikiny, která jí byla až příliš velká.

"Jo," přikývl, "pokud to ovšem nezahrnuje sliz nebo netopýry. Ani jedno totiž nemám moc v lásce."

"Ou, tak to nic. Můj geniální plán počítal s obojím," uculila se na něj zrzka rozpustile.

"Čtyři z deseti. Ten další bod máš za smysl pro humor," zasmál se Black. "Pokračuj a možná to bude pět, ale nevěřím, že se dostaneš nad sedm. To ani náhodou. Tam se nedostal ani Remus."

"A já myslela, že hodnotíš jen holky," zasmála se Lily.

"Je to dost univerzální kategorizace, Evansová. Právě proto je tak geniální! S nejrůznějšíma obměnama se dá vlastně použít prakticky na cokoliv. V jednoduchosti je síla, nemyslíš?"

"Tak teď sleduj, jak jednoduché bude dostat se nad sedm, hm?"

"Překvap mě, Evans–"

Zbytek věty zanikl v opojné chuti jejích rtů, které mu z hlavy vymazaly všechny myšlenky. Najednou se nedokázal soustředit na nic jiného, než na záplavu rudých vlasů, která ho zašimrala ve tváři a na dotek jemných prstů, které něžně objaly jeho krk. Voněla omamně jako hřích letních nocí; sladce jako zakázané ovoce z rajského stromu a v každém jejím polibku bylo tolik ohně, kolik by je zvládlo udržet naživu i během těch nejchladnějších zimních nocí.

"Lily," vydechl tiše do jejích úst, aniž by – byť na jediný okamžik – přerušil vzájemnou blízkost, která je objala do své horké náruče a odmítala je pustit zpátky do reality. "Tohle ale hodný holky nedělaj."

"Možná už nechci být hodná holka, Blacku," odpověděla mezi polibky, které s neustávající žádostivostí prohlubovala. "Aspoň dneska ne."

"Rozhodně ses dostala – nad sedm." Dýchal rychle a mělce, když sledoval, jak se zrzka položila na záda do trávy a sám se nad ní bez váhání sklonil. "Tak na – dvanáct, řekl bych."

"Klidně na patnáct," zašeptala přerývaně a přitáhla si ho za masivní kovový řetízek ještě blíž. "Chtěl jsi přece něco spontánního..."

"...něco šílenýho," zamumlal v odpovědi, když se nad ní nahnul celým tělem a rty přitom mapoval celou délku její světlé šíje. Z dívčiny kůže přitom stoupala vůně vanilky smíšená s jejím vlastním pižmem, která Blackovi nedovolovala racionálně přemýšlet.

V tu chvíli nemyslel na Jamese, nemyslel na to, co přinese další den, ani na to, jestli bude ráno hořce litovat chuti medu a ostružin, která mu ulpí na rtech. Teď bylo teď a kdyby už nikdy nepřišlo žádné zítra, neexistoval žádný lepší způsob, jak strávit poslední okamžiky života. 

Stačilo přece jenom žít.


End file.
